Menthol
by soldiette
Summary: Her grandfather died, and he knew that. But that wasn't sufficient reason for her to be smoking on the rooftop. NatsumexMikan


**Author's Notes: MINNA-SAN! Konnichiwa! Here's another update in the GA fandom. It's been a long time since I wrote a story on Gakuen Alice, and for a while I actually thought of leaving the fandom forever. Yet for some unknown reason, Kami-sama has pulled me back into this interesting whirlpool of unpredictable events that occur daily.**

**Btw, this fic has some content that may offend some people. All I request is for you guys to be more mature. I know smoking is bad, yes, but it is made legal and it is part of what we all call _reality._ So I don't like hearing any more comments about how bad smoking is and stuff. **

**So here's my latest GA fic. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

_The only constant thing in this world is change._

Mikan looked up at the blue-painted sky above her and sighed. It was supposedly a good day today, with the sun's rays gently penetrating the abundant foliage in their campus. The birds were chirping too, and as always, most of the talented students of Alice Academy were also as vibrant as ever.

"_I should be down there with my friends," _she thought as she observed the jolly students that were scattered below her. It would have been normal for her, of all people, to be part of that crowd she was currently watching; instead, she was on top of their school's rooftop, trying to find solace in the solitude that she sought just a few moments ago.

Today's date was the anniversary of her grandfather's death. Mikan was supposed to be smiling, for her grandfather made her promise to him that the last time that she would grieve over him was the moment of his death right before his last breath was taken away from him. She wasn't exactly grieving, yet she could not help but feel lonely and depressed again. Sure, she was able to survive a year without him, and she is more than able to take care of herself, yet she could not help but feel a little helpless.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath as she tried to ignore all the thoughts that have projected her weakness. In thirteen years time, the determined girl who was once a no-star learned to be stronger and honed her talents to the fullest. Now that she was ranked as a three-star and considered to be one of the academy's most promising students, more people respected her. Yet despite all of her achievements, she still felt empty somehow since the dear person who brought her up was not by her side to praise her and be with her all the way as she tackled more obstacles in her life.

Mikan dug into her pocket and got out a cigarette stick. If anybody saw her do that, they'd practically wonder endlessly if she was possessed by a demon of some sort. "_Che," _she thought. "_What do they care? I'm old enough to do whatever I want. And besides, it's not like it's any of their business." _

She placed the stick in between her luscious, red lips and lit it up. She inhaled the smoke that was being emitted, and she savored the strong flavor of the air that passed through her throat before she exhaled it back again. She did this gesture for a number of times until the said stick was completely finished. Mikan was about to take out another stick, until someone utterly familiar sat beside her and slapped her hand.

"Oi, that's about enough of your foolishness."

Mikan turned to her side and glared at the person who interrupted her. "Shut up Natsume. You can't tell me what to do."

"Don't give me that crap. You don't have any excuse to be doing that, even if it is your Oji-san's death anniversary," Natsume replied knowingly as he stared off at the distance.

"Stop being a hypocrite, Natsume. You can't fool me. I know you smoke as well," she said, ignoring his last statement.

"What I do is none of your business, polka-dot panty girl."

"Same goes for you, idiot!" Mikan spat back, now very angry. She didn't understand why the raven-haired boy even went here to disturb her. She already felt bad; she didn't need another nuisance to rub the knowledge of her dangerous vice to her face.

"Just…leave me alone."

Natsume took a look at the brunette beside him and he saw a tear trickle down her face as she closed her eyes and leaned down on the cement tiles beneath them. He felt a pang of guilt; he knew he was being a jerk. Here he was, disrupting Mikan's peace on a very memorable and painful day that affected her greatly. He knew he had no sufficient reason of doing this, but then he just wished that she would stop keeping all her emotions to herself and vent to him. "_Keeping all her feelings bottled up was not healthy for her, after all," _he thought. But…he knew he was also being selfish. He knew that deep inside, he wanted to feel important to Mikan, for he felt inadequate and useless as he just watched her sulk to herself. He thought that if he took matters in his own hands, the whole situation would be better; but on the contrary, he just made her feel worse. Yet regardless of whether or not he was being an asshole in the process, he still won't give up.

"Hey little girl, it's not like you to have that expression on your face," Natsume said as he flicked Mikan's forehead. Mikan's eyes shot open with an angry expression on her face.

"What the fuck is it to you, anyway?!" she yelled, sitting up and focusing all her attention on the _baka _that was pissing her off at the moment.

"You look better with that stupid smile, you know," he said nonchalantly, fumbling in his pocket for something. Mikan was flustered, and she was very ready to hit him until she heard him speak. "Besides, I miss seeing that smile of yours."

"What?" The brunette beside him was now dumbfounded, for she could not believe what she just heard. Natsume ignored her anyway and finally took out the object that he was looking for from his pocket.

"If you're going to smoke, I suggest you buy this kind," he said, placing the stick in his mouth and lighting it. Mikan looked at the cigarette that he was consuming and she noticed that it was the menthol-flavored one.

"I've never tasted that kind, so…"

"You want to know how it tastes like?" Natsume asked with a smirk on his face. Mikan tilted her head to the side as she watched him with curiosity.

"Ano―" before she could even finish her sentence, she was cut off by Natsume's lips that were now placed on hers. She was obviously surprised, but before she even had time to react, he pulled away from her.

"So…how does it taste like?"

Mikan touched her lips, and slowly she felt a smile forming on her lips.

"I'll make sure to buy this kind next time."


End file.
